memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Vertrag von Algeron
Wurde der Vertrag nicht unmittelbar nach Ende des irdisch-romulanischen Krieges geschlossen und später lediglich noch Zusätze, wie beispielsweise der Verzicht auf Tarntechnologie hinzugefügt? -- Spocky 19:52, 3. Feb 2005 (CET) : War mir da auch nicht ganz sicher und hab das deshalb mal von der englischen Version übernommen. Vielleicht weiß ja jemand genaueres? -- Torem 20:12, 3. Feb 2005 (CET) :: bin mir nicht sicher mit den namen, aber ich dachte, dass die festlegung der neutralen zone und der verbot der tarntechnologie 2 unterschiedliche verträge waren... --Maith 23:14, 3. Feb 2005 (CET) ::: durchaus möglich ^^ -- Shisma 23:23, 3. Feb 2005 (CET) Grund der Verwirrung ist mal wieder die Star Trek Enzyklopädie, in der die Spekulation geäußert wurde, dass im Vertrag von Algeron ebenfalls die Zone festgelegt wurde. Die gedankenlose Horde Star Trek-Gläubiger hat dies inzwischen als canon akzeptiert, obwohl es in dieser Form nicht in der Folge etabliert wurde. -- Kobi 22:03, 7. Feb 2005 (CET) ::::also ich hab mal in den fact files nachgesehen. die meinen auch das beides im vertrag von algeron abgeschlossen wurde ---217.184.13.231 16:29, 13. Feb 2005 (GMT) imperium? "noch immer keine eigene Tarnungstechnologie entwickeln darf, stellte das Imperium sowohl eine Vorrichtung mitsamt Offizier bereit" welches imperium denn? mfg hans derfeser.. :Das Romulanische?! Das ist ein Vertrag zwischen der Föderation und den Romulanern, also ist doch klar welches gemeint ist... oder? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:05, 16. Jan 2006 (UTC) Tarntechnologie Hallo, hab mir gerade das Finale von Enterprise: Dies sind die Abenteuer angesehen. Dabei ist mir folgender Dialog bei Zeitindex 22:45min aufgefallen: ::Riker: Was weißt du über das Abkommen von Algeron? ::Troi: 2311, es hat die romulanische neutrale Zone neu definiert. ::Riker: Und den Einsatz von Tarntechnologie auf Sternenflottenschiffen ermöglicht. In meinen Augen ist das das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was immer behauptet wird: keine Tarnung für die Sternenflotte. Somit stellt sich mir auch die Frage nach dem Sinn der Episode Das Pegasus-Projekt: warum so ein Aufstand um etwas, was doch erlaubt ist? Kann es eventuell sein, dass das ein Übersetzungsfehler ist? Auf jeden Fall sollte das IMO mit in den Artikel. Alex Corvis 21:23, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Prinzipiell ja, das kann locker ein Übersetzungsfehler sein. Aber ich habe die Episode nicht hier, auch keine Skripte. Am besten wäre es, wenn jemand, der die DVD hat mal O-Ton und Synchro checkt. Und dann kann imo gerne eine HGI in den Artikel. -- 21:32, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Das Transkript sagt RIKER: What do you know about the Treaty of Algeron? TROI: 2311, it redefined the Romulan Neutral Zone. RIKER: It also outlawed the use of cloaking technology on Starfleet vessels. (Hervorhebung von mir). Klingt ganz nach einem Übersetzungsfehler. Ich habe die Episode aber gerade nicht Griffbereit, um die Übersetzung zu bestätigen.--Bravomike 21:39, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Es ist definitiv ein Fehler in der Synchro. Als ich die Folge das letzte Mal angeschaut habe, hab ich mich auch gewundert und die Stelle im Original angeschaut, da heißt es dann wie Du schon sagtest outlawed. --Egeria 18:58, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Alternative Zeitlinien Habe gerade die TNG-Folge „Gestern – Heute - Morgen“ (177,178) gesehen. Frage mich ob es nicht Kanon sein müsste das zwischen Sternzeit 47988 und 62988 die Klingonen, Romulus erobert haben. Somit der Vertrag von Algeron et acta ist. Worauf es mir dabei ankommt, ist die Nutzung von Tarnvorrichtungen die ungeachtet Picards Zeitsprünge scheinbar genutzt werden (können).?! Eines vorweg Data sagt bei Zeitindex: 25.xx „... Ereignisse einer Zeitperiode haben anscheinend keinen Einfluss auf die Andere...“. Dreist behaupte ich einfach das ungeachtet Picards „jumper“ Möglichkeit, der „Romulaner/Klingongen- Konflikt“ so oder so eintrifft. VOY spielt ja später, also nach TNG, kennt sich da evt. Jemand aus ob da bezüglich mal etwas erwähnt wurde? Ob sich ein Romulanischer/Klingonischer Konflikt anbahnte, bevor sie „weg-geschleudert“ wurden?! Bin dieses bezüglich auch etwas verzweifelt, mir fällt da Q ein der da sagte (TNG:141T00.11.xx): „auf die Zeitlinie ... unverblümt gesagt, Sie sind überhaupt nicht Wichtig..“ Alternative fällt mir die Erwerbsregel 38 oder so ein „Konflikte sichern dem Autor die Zuschauer“ (Alternative Verweis: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Tarnvorrichtung nach 2375) Eon(n) 23:18, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Eon(n)